GermanyXReader Love and War
by JiffyPeanutbutterGirl
Summary: Your boyfriend Germany brakes some bad news to you...
1. Love and War

Random Idea I got while I was in my bad mood the other day… I mean something good always comes out of breaking your own heart. Ooo… This is going to be sad ready the tissuses!… Will be in more then one part…

* * *

Ludwig met you in front of your house waiting for you to sneak out without your parents knowing. You snuck out the back window onto the roof and down the trellis; you met up with Ludwig in his brother, Gilbert's car.

"Hallo _." He said as you opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat, you lead over and kissed him on the cheek. You settled back in to your seat and put your seatbelt on; Ludwig started the car and headed off toward the drive inn theater.

"How was your day today?" you asked him smiling, he was quit for a moment then finally answered you.

"It vas good." He muttered, and continued to focus on the road; Ludwig was unusually quit for once.

When you guys finally got to the drive inn, Ludwig bought your tickets in and drove over to your guys' usual spot and parked the car, he leaned over and turned the radio to the station the for the movie to be heard. You two sat in silence for a couple minutes till you had to know what was bothering him, you scooted over and rested your head on his shoulder.

"Ludwig… What's wrong?" you asked looking him in the eyes, he put his arm around you and sighed.

"I have vad news…" he said frowning at you, you looked at him scared at what he was going to say next,

"I'm veing drafted." You gasped and tears started to pore from your eyes, pulled you into his chest and kissed you on the fore head, you looked up at him through you teary eyes.

"P-promise me you won't d-d-die out there…" you said trying to force words out of your mouth.

"I'll try to keep that promise for you," He said squeezing you a little, "but vou got to promise me vhen I'm discharged vou'll marry me." You looked up at Ludwig smiling through your tears; you threw yours arms around his neck and hugged him

"I p-promise." You whispered to him, he took your face in his hands, using his thumbs to dry away the lingering tear from your eyes; you then felt his soft warms lips against yours, when he broke free he put his arms around you as you snuggled in to his grey t-shirt covered chest.

You two watch the movie in silence for the rest of the night, you were in his warm arms smiling and crying at the same time…

~~~Le Time skip~~~

The day before Ludwig gets drafted; you and him are on one last date, just until he comes back. Ludwig took you out to dinner at your favorite restaurant and then to your favorite photography place. On your favorite path through the woods you were holding hands with Ludwig, he was smiling at you as you took pictures of him, he was teasing you saying how cute you were.

You then noticed a couple walking up a head of you, there was a tall lean woman and a man taller than her, the woman looked at you and smiled.

"A picture of you and your boyfriend would be cute." She said smiling stopping a couple feet in front of you, you looked at Ludwig, he smiled and nodded at you; you handed the girl your camera and stood beside Ludwig smiling up at him and him smiling down at you.

"Say cheese!" The girl said taking the picture, and handed your camera back to smiling, "To love birds" said walking away with her boyfriend holding hands. Ludwig looked down at you as you guys walked, he smiled at you.

"I'm going to miss seeing vour smiling face every day," he said swooping down and kissing you on the cheek, you smiled and started to blush.

"I love you." You said looking in his eyes, he smiled a big grin and put his arms around you pulling you in to a hug.

"Ich liebe dich zu." He said kissing you softly on the lips…

~~~Time skip to the next day~~~

You woke up early and went over Ludwig's so you could spend as much time I could with him before he had to leave, when you got to his house, Ludwig met you at the door with a hug and kiss and then lead you to the living room. He sat down on the couch and then pulled you into his arms making you sit on his lap, he held you tight and close to his chest.

"_ I'm going to miss vou so much." He said kissing you on the head.

"I'm going to miss you too." You said as a silent tear rolled down your face, then you remember the gift you made for him and pulled it out of your pocket, It was the picture that girl took of you two from your date yesterday. You handed the picture to him that was in a little frame and smiled; he smiled back and took the picture from you, then leaned down and kissed you on the lips.

He then hugged you and holding each other till the time came for Ludwig to leave…

* * *

To be continued~


	2. Letters and Calls

Okay worked on this all day! Hope you enjoy it there will be a chapter 3!

* * *

Ludwig had been away for a year now, the first couple days felt like weeks and the weeks felt like months, and the months felt like years…

"Why does time have to go by so slow" you said to Mrs. Beilschmidt sitting at the kitchen table, she turned around from the stove and smiled at you.

"I know it feel s like forever but he'll be back soon, just have patience mein lieber." She said, sitting down across the table from you. You gotten closer to Ludwig's parents, you were always welcome over there house, and you loved being around them.

Gilbert on the other had to put up with invading his space most the time, he always asked you to be his drinking buddy since his other drinking buddy was off fighting a war, which you surprised him because you could out drink him. He always asked you questions about his little brother and told you stories about when they were children.

"Hey_, want a drink." He said walking in from the living room handing you a brew, which you gladly took, Mrs. Beilschmidt chuckle and when back to the stove. "Oh and you got a letter from West." He said handing you the letter, you eagerly took the letter from him and opened it.

#4- I'm numbering these letters because I know Gilbert will try taking them…

Dear _,

Yes! I finally got time to write you back!

I know how you feel, the days here feel so much longer in the war as well, but knowing your waiting for me back home makes them shorter. I made a couple of friends, Kiku and Feliciano, Kiku is from Japan and Feliciano (Feli for short) is from Italy and of course he keeps making pasta, so if I come back fat you know why. You'll have to give me an update sometime soon.

I miss you dearly meine süße _. I miss looking into you (e/c), hearing your sweet voice and holding you close. Don't worry we'll see each other again. I promise.

Deine Liebe,

Ludwig

You smiled at his letter and held it close, 'I love you too, Ludwig, please come home soon…' you thought to yourself…

~~~Fast forward 2 year~~~

It's been 3 years since Ludwig left; you and him kept in constant contact writing each other letters and talking to him on the phone whenever he had the chance to call you. He often told you about how things were going on the camp and how much he missed you.

-RRRRIINNNGGG!-

You woke up and sprung out of bed and sprinted to the phone knowing that it's going to Ludwig.

"Hello?" you answered the phone in a groggy voice, you heard him chuckle on the other line.

"Hallo meine süße." He said, making you grin like a little kid, "I'm guessing I voke vou up." He said jokingly, you glanced at the clock by the phone 3:05 am the clock blinked.

"I don't mind, I'll wake up for you anytime." You said wishing he could see you smile, he chuckled.

"I got some good news for vou," he said, you could hear the excitement in his voice, "I'm going to be coming home vithin the next month." You gasped.

"Oh my goodness really!" Excitement practically pouring from your words, "Ludwig?" you ask him.

"Yes? vhat is it?" He asked back.

"I love you." You said to him.

"Ich liebe dic zu" He said back, "Well I got to go meine süße."

"Okay goodbye my dear," you said to him "Stay safe."

"I will for vou." He said before he hung up.

You set the phone down and made your way back to your room, when you got to your room you collapsed on your bed and grabbed the photo of Ludwig off your night stand and held it up against your heart and fell asleep peacefully.

~~~1 month later~~~

You read one of the letters Ludwig write you over and over again while at the airport waiting for Ludwig's plane to land with his family, you then felt Gilbert tap you on the shoulder you turn to see him smiling at you.

"Look over there." He said pointing toward the south entrance.

You gasped when you saw Ludwig; he was in his military uniform look sharp, he then noticed you and smile at you. You took off towards him, he dropped his bag and held his arms towards you, you threw yourself in to his arm wrapping yours around his waist hugging him, he hugged you back.

"Ludwig I miss you so much." You said looking in to his eyes, tears of joy started to gather in your eyes.

"Meine süße, I missed vou too." He said kissing you on the softly on the lips, he pulled back and smiled at you, you were blushing like crazy and where so happy to see him.

You then notice a little brown haired boy come from behind him, the brown hair boy smiled at you and Ludwig, Ludwig saw that you noticed his friend.

"Oh_, this is Feliciano." He said letting you go and introducing you to the Italian he's told you about, you held your hand out for Feli to shake it, but instead he hugged you, making you laugh.

"Ve~! So this is the bella that Ludwig is always talking about~." He said cheerfully, you looked at Ludwig and noticed he was blushing, you smiled and him as he held his hand out for you to take in yours. You grabbed his hand and walked over to meet back up with his family with Feli following close behind.

Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt smiled at their son and gave him a hug, his brother doing their secret hand shake.

"Glad to see you back west." He said smiling then hugged his brother, "Now let's get home to celebrate 6 holidays 3 times." He jokingly said…

We then as a family we walk to the car so we could go home to welcome Ludwig back...


	3. Family and Home

~~~Day after Ludwig comes home~~~

"Ve~!" Feli said as Mrs. Beilschmidt set down the plate of wrust on the table, she was happy to have Feli around, he always helped her out in the kitchen and he enjoyed her wrust. Ludwig would be enjoying some wrust with us, but he was still jet legged so he was up in his room getting some rest, you wanted to go check on him but you know you'll end waking him up by the click of the door.

"_?"Feli said looking at you, "I'm sure Ludwig won't mind if you wake him up." You look at him in shock, 'Did he just read my mind?' you thought to yourself.

"Ja, Sweetie he won't mind." Mrs. Beilschmidt said smiling at you. "Actually you might want to wake him up soon, I pretty sure Feli is going to eat all the wrust." She said jokingly teasing the Italian, you smiled at her and got up from the kitchen table and went up to Ludwig's room.

You hesitated before you opened his bedroom door, surprisingly you didn't wake him, and you smiled at how peacefully he looked asleep. You walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge of his bed this time waking him up, a smile spread across his face when he saw you, he then sat up and retrieved something from the night stand by his bed.

"I have a little something for vou." He said giving a quick smirk and pulling a little black velvet box from the drawer, you blushed and looked away from him, making him chuckle, he then got off the bed and on to one knee in front of you. "_-_ /_last name_ vou still vant to marry me?" he said smiling at you, looking at him in awe you felt the blood flooding in your cheeks.

"Y-yes, of course I still want to marry you, I'm keeping my promise to you." You said smiling like crazy, he took the ring out of the little velvet box and slipped in on to your ring finger.

"Now this is to make sure vou stay mine." He said jokingly, getting on both knees and sliding his arms around your waist, you looked down on him and giggled, he then kissed you softly on the lips. You kissed him back; you then wrapped your arms around his neck and strung your fingers in his hair, you kissed for a while before you both needed air, he pulled away and smiled.

"Damn air." He said making you laugh, he got up from his knees and held his and out to you. "Let's get some wrust before Feli eats it all." You grabbed his and walked down to the kitchen smiling, Mrs. Beilschmidt smiled and hugged you two, tears of joyed filled her eyes.

"I knew you were something special to Ludwig." She whispered in your ear, Feli then came up to you and Ludwig and hugged you both.

"I so happy for you Ludwig~!" he said cheerfully.

"I CALL BEING THE BEST MAN!" You heard Gilbert yell from the other room, making everyone laugh…

~~~Fast forward to later that night~~~

You were getting ready for bed; you were staying the night at Ludwig's which wasn't odd because you slept over several time while he was away. When you finished getting ready you made your way into Ludwig's room, he was almost asleep when you crawled in to bed next to him, he woke up a little to put his arm around you and pull you into his chest, resting his chin on your head.

" Gute Nacht, meine Liebe., (y/n)." he said say into your hair, you looked up at him and smiled.

" Gute Nacht." You said bringing your lips to his, quickly kissing him and relaxing in his strong arms…

The next morning you woke up with Ludwig by your by you side, noticing that Feli was asleep at the foot of the bed, Ludwig woke up when he felt you move. He chuckled at the expression on your face, then noticing Feli; he practically mimicked your expression.

"He never ceases to surprise me." He said in a hushed tone trying not to wake the Italian fellow up.

"How can he not surprise you." You jokingly teased in a hush tone, looked at him and smiled, "Good morning, sweetie." You said kissing him good morning. You then got out of bed and got ready for the day, while you were getting ready you heard aloud thump and Ludwig's laugh followed by Gilbert's.

"So the Italian is your bitch now." Gilbert Jokingly tease, when you were done getting ready you walk back in Ludwig's room to see Gilbert and Ludwig wrestling and Feli sitting on the floor slowly waking up.

"When you guys are done here come down for breakfast." You jokingly tease and continued walking down to the kitchen; Mrs. Beilschmidt was stand by the stove making breakfast and humming a little toon.

"Good morning dearie." She said still focusing on her cooking, "I'm guessing the boys are fooling around." She laughed when the boys came running down the steps.

"THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER!" Gilbert yelled, as he made his way into the kitchen, Ludwig following close behind.

"Vou vish, vou damn Prussian!" Ludwig jokingly said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Alright boys save the war for after breakfast." Mrs. Beilschmidt said jokingly as she set a plate of wrust on the table.

"After breakfast I'll get you." Gilbert said playfully pointing his fork at Ludwig.

~~~After Breakfast~~~

After breakfast Ludwig and Gilbert made a truce, which was disappointing because you were looking forward to see how they fought each other, but you didn't blame them because Ludwig only had so much more time till he had to go back into the service and that wasn't until 2 months from now.

Ludwig surprised you by planning a couple of days together, you and him were going to go camping, something you guys enjoy and especially enjoying the time together…


	4. A Frence and A German

Okay so I wanted this to focus more are Ludwig and you so I made it a camping trip with just you and him… and France… I honestly have no clue where he came from… Anyways hope you enjoy you time with Ludwig in this chapter…

* * *

~~~The Next Day~~~

Ludwig surprised you by planning a couple of days together, you and him were going to go camping, something you guys enjoy and especially enjoying the time together. Ludwig and you packed Gilbert's little truck (_Gil must like cars XD Where's Ludwig's car? - Writer_) up with the camping gear which wasn't that much since it was just for 2 days, when you two were done packing Mrs. Beilschmidt came out with a picnic basket.

"I thought you two might want a good home cooked meal for diner." She said handing you the basket, you smiled at her, and hugged her before you got in the truck to leave. As Ludwig started the truck Gilbert came running out of the house, with a box wrapped in paper and handed it to Ludwig.

"You might want these." Gil said giving him a big grin, Ludwig took the box and set beside him, and pulled out of the drive way; when you were about a mile away from the Beilschmidt house, you grab the little box and examined it.

"You can open it." He said focusing on the road, your curiosity got the best of you; you ripped the paper off the little box, when you read what was in the box you started blushing and giggling like crazy.

"What is it?" Ludwig said looking at you quickly then back at the road, he started laughing too, it was a box of condoms! You two laughed for some time.

Went you got to the private camp ground Ludwig's family owned, you got out of the truck and looked around taking in the beauty, you then felt Ludwig's strong arms wrap around your waist, and buried his face into your neck, every time he breathed it sent chills down your spine.

"I love you." He whispered in your ear before he let go of you, he then made his way over to the back of the truck, and started to unload the camping gear. You decided since Ludwig wouldn't let you help him unpack the truck that you would look around the camp, he warned you a head of time that you should wonder to far cause there's a French man that like to get funny with the local women, so you just avoided that area altogether, you wonder around taking in the beautiful sights.

A half hour past till you got tired and a little scared so you decided to head back to the campground, when you started to head back you heard some weird laughing behind you, but you ignored it and continued to your camp. When you got back to the camp Ludwig was done setting up the camp, he was sitting in one of the camping chairs by a small fire that was just starting to pick up, he then turned to look at you and smiled, extending a hand out to you.

"How vas the view?" he ask you as you walked over to grab his hand, you sighed as he pulled you in to his arms.

"It's beautiful." You said giving him a tired smile, "So how about that picnic?"

"Oh sure, I almost forgot about that." He said chuckling, you slid out of his arms and over to the truck, grabbing the picnic basket from the front seat. You then set the picnic basket on the table and opened up; Ludwig came behind you and looked over your shoulder into the basket.

"Ja, Kartoffelsalat!" He said smiling; you gave him a puzzling look causing him to laugh. "It's basically potato salad."

When you and Ludwig finished your picnic, you yawned several times till Ludwig made you go lay down in the tent, he laid down with you and let you snuggle in his arms slowly drifting in to a light sleep…

~~~Several Hours Later~~~

You awake to hear Ludwig yelling outside the tent, he clearly was arguing with someone, you then heard a French accent...

'Vhat vere you doing sneaking around my camp?" Ludwig yelled, the French man laughed.

"Looking for this girl I saw earlier… Absolutely stunning." He mockingly said.

"You stay away from my fiancée." Ludwig yelled again getting louder than before.

"Fine I'll stay away from her, just make sure you invite me to the wedding." He jokingly said before you heard him walk away. You then heard Ludwig's footsteps making his way over to the tent, he then appeared in the tent, when he saw you he smiled and leaned over to kiss your forehead.

"Good evening, mein liebe." You sat up and stretched, and smiled back at him.

"What happened out there?" you asked him, he shook his head.

"Just that odd French dude sneaking around." He said pulling you into your arms, "You know you practically slept most of the day." He said glancing at his phone, the time on his phone said 8 o'clock.

"Oh, I guess I was tired." You said wrapping your arms around his waist.

"Well since most of the day is gone, do you want to go watch the sunset?" you nodded and let go of him, he grabbed your hand and lead you out of the tent and down a small trail to a small little cliff; you two sat down and watched the sun set as Ludwig held you.

"The sunset is by far the 2cd most beautiful thing I ever seen." Ludwig said whispering in your ear.

"So if the sunset is 2cd then what's first?" you ask, pretty much know what he was going to say.

"You." Before you could say another word, he kissed. Your eyes widened but you quickly closed them and kissed him back, you then wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he followed by wrapping his around your waist. He was dominating but gentle, as he pulled you closer, the kiss become more passionate. You both broke away for air, panting slightly, and smiled. "Let's go back to the tent." he said with a sly smirk on his face.

He then picked you up, making you giggle with excitement, and took you to the tent and laid you gently down on the bed. His kiss was thirsty and passionate, over powering you, causing you in due time to give into Ludwig; he then started to kiss and nip your neck making you moan with pleasure. You and Ludwig then both lost each other, were soon striping and having some fun as a soon to be married couple…


End file.
